


Forever Home

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [25]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Jonathan and Patrick buy their first home.





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 - First Home

Jonathan looks over at Patrick after they hear the response on their offer for the house they’d fallen in love with.  He smiles when Patrick nods quickly.  All they have to do is say that they accept.  He smiles widely.

 

“We accept,” they both say at the same time.  Jonathan slides his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and kisses his temple.

 

“Great!” their realtor says.  “Congratulations, you are now the proud owners of a house.”

 

Patrick climbs out of the car and stares up at the house.  This is really happening.  This is really theirs.  His fingers curl around the keys in his hands.  They own a house.  He looks over when Jonathan moves to stand beside him.

 

“This is really it, isn’t it?” Patrick asks.

 

Jonathan smiles at him.  “This is really it.”  He slides his arm around Patrick’s shoulders.  “Come on, let’s go inside.”

 

Patrick lets Jonathan pushes him to start moving.  His smile widens as they approach the door.  Yeah, this is really it.  This is their forever home.


End file.
